planetesfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Planetes III: Between Two Time
Planetes III: Between Two Time (Planetes III: Entre dues èpoques in Catalan) is a film of the Expanded Universe of Planetes released in 2012, the year that is set. It's the third film based on the Expanded Universe of Planetes. Plot Josep Maria 16/17 have an adventure in the mirror universe, where a young version of Selena's counterpart was in his world under the false name Paula Kid-in, she recovers memory erased by İhi of her identity and returns to her world to restore the history. The FEF 07, with the recently added to the crew Kimberly, go to the mirror universe for chase her and they end in a fight against the rebellion that had formed Andrea, an evil version of a 16's classmate, and they are now in the counterpart of Castelldefels (like a Middle Ages with guillotines). Her helicopter crashes into the sea, and they capture and imprison Selena in Teremedó (normal world). With this and another adventure in the mirror universe, they discover the truth of Erika, a classmate of 17's current school, who is an unknown alien disguised as human attempts to destroy the Teremedosians. They captured her for examination, and found that Selena knows the secret of the virtualization. Shortly after appears a fracture in the subspace that leads to another dimension and into the future. İhi leaves her manager and is transported to the 07, 17 and Selena is also transported, and without time to act the FEF 07 is absorbed by the fracture. The year 2412, stardate 60450.6, the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-F) founds the 07, and an Enterprise crewman, Ensign Miral Paris, had been studying the secret Federation Starfleet of XXI century. There they discover their future in a timeline where Sulibans have never interfered in the XXI century, and also discover that Erika reincarnated in a 12 year old girl, Annika Caetano, has planned evil plans worse than Erika. All this comes after the eighth season of Planetes 3rd, and could be considered as a continuation of a Star Trek film. List of characters Gallery of new characters Erika.jpg|Erika (Jé Séniah), during the filming of the movie. Miral_Paris.jpg|Miral Paris, played by Lisa LoCicero. Annika_Caetano.jpg|Annika Caetano, played by China Anne McClain. Titles in other languages * Catalan (original): Entre dues èpoques * M2: Enṭra 2’a êpzkas * Bosnian: Između dva vremenska perioda * Bulgarian: Между два времеви периоди * Croatian: Između dva vremenska razdoblja * French: Entre deux époques * Galician: Entre dous períodos de tempo * Italian: Tra due periodi di tempo * Macedonian: Помеѓу два временски периоди * Moldovan: Ынтре доуэ епокь * Occitan: Al mitan de doas epòcas * Portuguese (Portugal): Entre dois períodos de tempo * Portuguese (Brazil): Entre Dois Períodos de Tempo * Romanian: Între două epoci * Russian: Между двумя столетием * Serbian: Између два временска периода / Između dva vremenska perioda * Spanish: En medio de dos épocas * Valencian: En mig de dos èpoques Films Category:Films bg:Планетес 3: Между два времеви периоди ca:Planetes III: Entre dues èpoques es:Planetes III: En medio de dos épocas fr:Planetes III : Entre deux époques gl:Planetes III: Entre dous períodos de tempo it:Planetes III: Tra due periodi di tempo pt:Planetes III: Entre dois períodos de tempo ro:Planetes III: Între două epoci ru:Планетес 3: Между двумя столетием sr:Планетес 3: Између два временска периода